Part Of Your World
by dqmwartist
Summary: Prequel to Hearts A Fire Michaela's journey to Boston brings about her buried feelings for Sully, only to be threatened by William's flattery. Sully's dreams of the future come full circle in his feelings for Michaela as he realizes he truly does love he


Part of Your World

© 2006

Michaela stared again at the telegram folded neatly in her gloved hand. The one Rebecca had sent saying mother was gravely ill and to come at once. Her eyes looked up again this time as the vast prairie surrounded the train on all sides.

Brian looked at those fields with an eagerness of one about to embark on an adventure. This was all new to him and he was very excited to be traveling to Boston.

Matthew and Colleen sat quietly in their seats, occasionally looking up to see what Brian had spotted. Colleen's book lay on her lay when she was reading and Matthew fidgeted in his seat. It was clear he didn't want to be there and Colleen looked bored.

Michaela's thoughts drifted back to the fields of wheat and then to Sully. She missed him already and felt bad about taking off so suddenly. Packing with him there had been so hard, dealing with all the emotions running through her. She was frightened inside to return home to a life her mother had wanted her to have for so long.

Michaela had escaped to a new life in Colorado Springs that she had grown to love; only now the old Boston ways were pulling on her with dread. Her mother's words of advice on child rearing begin to surface as she looked at Colleen, Brian and Matthew whom she had grown to love. It pained her when she first arrived to have her mother tell her to come home to raise a family. Didn't she understand that she wasn't going to do that? Michaela sometimes felt as if she and her mother never understood each other.

"Mother however seemed to warm up to Brian especially when she showed up after the influenza epidemic had passed through town," Michaela thought to herself. "Brian always did have a way with people."

"Ma, look!" Brian exclaimed hours later at finding a whole new scenic world outside the train window. Seeing the vast fields had captivated him, but what he saw now was something entirely new.

Tall buildings loomed in the sky, streets filled with fancy carriages pulled by horses, and people nicely dressed walking about at a slow pace filled Brian's view.

"We are in the city, Brian," Michaela murmured as the sites began to settle in. They had made it to St. Louis to change trains and already her youngest was bubbling with fascination.

Sully stood there watching the stagecoach as it rounded the corner by the clinic, disappearing from his site. With that came the uncertainty of when he would see Michaela gain. He'd grown quite used to seeing her in town or at the homestead and looked after her in any way that he could. Now she was out of his site, his protection, and deep down he was really going to miss her.

He wasn't sure how long it was either before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Sully turned around to see who it was and met by a concerned Robert E. "Ya'll alright there Sully?" He asked noting the far away look in Sully's eyes.

Sully nodded, "I'm ok," before looking back in the direction of where the stage had been not long ago as if he accepted it to come around the bend again soon.

Robert E followed Sully's gaze, "She'll be back, don't go worryin' yourself too much now," he said with a forced smile. It wasn't going to be easy for Sully while Dr. Mike was away and clearly Robert E could sense that in Sully already.

"I won't," Sully replied not even sure he could live up to worrying himself too much.

Michaela was quickly in the past months filling that void in his heart long left empty when his wife died. She filled his heart in a way Abigail never had and the feelings frightened him at times.

Sharing her birthday with her had been special for him, more than he would let on to anyone. Even their first kiss which meant so much more than a simple gift as he claimed it had been.

Robert E. tried to smile up at Sully when he was given the ok, but he knew Sully was a private man. Whatever was going on inside of him remained to been seen or forever locked away.

Sully watched as Robert E. left him, heading back towards the livery. As he looked around, everyone seemed to be going about their usual business now that the stage had come and gone. Wolf appeared moments later at Sully's side, nudging him as if to say, "Time to go."

Sully smiled down at his faithful companion, giving him a pat on the head before walking out of town.

Michaela's eyes fluttered closed as the train rocked smoothly over the rails. The rhythm of it all and the beautiful scenery had left her in a restful state. She was soon fast asleep, thinking only of Sully.

_His handsome face on her birthday, all shaved and wearing a suit brought back warm memories of their first kiss. The hand crafted leather saddle bags he had given her, ones she took with her on all her visits._

_His gentle hands helping her fasten buttons when her wrist was broken. Sully was tender and gentle with her as he tended to her in her helpless state. She could still feel his hands through her hair and the gentle way he brushed through her hair._

_Michaela remembered Sully holding her before she left for Boston, leaving a desire for him to continue to keep his strong arms around her as she cried. She had wanted then to stay where she was, and not to have to face the life she'd fled. But some things there in life there was no escaping._

She was so lost in her dreams that Brian's voice didn't register with her right away.

"Ma, wake up," Brian called out as they pulled into the station. He wanted very much to tell her where they'd arrived and of all the buildings he'd seen along the way.

Michaela's eyes fluttered open for a second, staring into Brian's smiling face. She's heard him say "Ma, we're here," in an excited voice the moment her eyes opened. However nothing had registered yet as to the effect of his words. Waking from a deep sleep one needed time to find their bearings again, yet she didn't really have that time.

The conductor had already begun his rounds announcing to people to get off the train, they had arrived in Boston. He followed with telling them where to claim their trunks and boxes, before starting up again.

"Come on ma," Brian said with urgency in his voice, "We gotta go see Grandma."

Michaela snapped back to attention at the mention of her mother. She was in Boston now, home. Or was this home?

Brian took his ma's hand as he tried to them through the throngs of passengers alighting from the train. He was eager to step outside and see Boston society, just as much as he wanted fresh air. Colleen and Matthew did their best as they followed closely behind.

Michaela spotted Marjorie almost immediately after they had stepped outside the station. Her sister was sitting prime and proper on the fancy stage while her husband and driver showed no emotion as they sat high in the driver's seat.

Her sister waved at them with what looked like a forced smile. Marjorie had been an interesting child, wanting to be always prim and proper yet she had an air about her that pushed the boundaries of society.

Michaela led the children towards the carriage, with the porter close behind them with the trucks and boxes they'd traveled with. She noticed right away that Marjorie just by her greeting didn't want to be there to greet them nor did she want to be seen with anyone lower than she was. Unfortunately that showed through in the sharpness of her tone.

Michaela tried to cover up her sister's sharpness with a "please" and a smile to the porter as he put their luggage in the boot. She hoped her children weren't paying much attention to their Aunt's manners.

The ride to Beacon Hill was awkward as Michaela tried to settle in to Boston again but found herself a little out of place. Marjorie tried to start conversations but anyone could tell she was a bit uncomfortable being in the carriage with folks who weren't dressed in finery.

Brian didn't seem to notice much of what was going on in the carriage as he was too busy looking out at everything they passed. His eyes caught on to a large candy store on a street corner.

Colleen spotted a library, a very tall grey building the likes of which she had never seen before.

Matthew looked up occasionally but found himself to be rather bored at being thrown into society. He would have much rather stayed home in Colorado Springs.

Sully wasn't sure how far he had walked till he reached the outskirts of the homestead. It looked the same as always, although something was missing from it. His thoughts traveled to Michaela, hanging clothes on the line, while Colleen and Brian fed the chickens, although more times often than not they bickered. Matthew would often be fixing the wagon or putting a polish on his shoes. Ingrid had certainly changed him.

He missed the laughter, the bickering and most of all seeing Michaela. She had become so much more than a friend to him over these past months.

Sully had actually enjoyed going over to the homestead to be greeted by her smiling face and those of the children. Before her arrival he had avoided the homestead, letting it fall into ruin.

Sully walked up the path to the homestead with wolf right behind him. He made his way up the small set of stairs to the door. "The shingle," Sully said to himself. Michaela had wanted to hang the smallest shingle he'd ever seen upon her seeing the homestead for the first time. Sully hadn't been too sure of such a small thing hanging on the house that for Christmas he had made her a larger one.

Sully reached up, put his hand on the door handle and let himself inside. The door gave an awful creek as he opened it. Stepping inside, everything was so quiet without the sounds of Michaela's attempts to cook and Brian invading Colleen's space which was always followed with shouts. He wasn't used to all this quiet now, yet he did enjoy some space time and again.

Sully closed the door quietly behind him before making his way over to the fireplace. He gently laid a fire then watched it spark and crackle as the flames grew before him.

_Sully walked towards the telegraph office wanting to see Horace as soon as possible. As he approached the door, the curtains still over the windows and a closed sign hanging on the interior, he was going to have to wait._

_Sully took a few steps over to the nearby bench and sat down. All before him the town was very quiet as no one as of yet had begun to open up shop for the day. He liked this time of day when hardly anyone was around, although today he wished Michaela was with him._

_Horace came to the door minutes later still looking a bit sleepy from the night before. He opened the door for Sully who didn't hesitate a second to step inside._

"_What can I do for ya?" Horace asked in his usual polite manner._

"_I'd like to buy a ticket for the stage," Sully answered in a reply._

_Horace studied Sully a moment wondering if he had heard the lonely mountain man right. Something about Sully buying a ticket to travel seemed a bit odd for him. "What's your destination?" Horace asked when he'd found his voice again._

"_Boston," Sully answered in a near murmur such that he had to repeat himself for Horace to hear him._

"_Coming right up," said Horace as he began to make the necessary arrangements._

_Sully's heart began to soar at the thought of seeing Michaela again, he missed her soo much._

Michaela stepped over the threshold of the house on Beacon Hill that she had left to start a new life some time ago. She never dreamed that she would be back here.

Martha and Harrison were still employed, greeting them with smiles as they entered into the house.

Michaela greeted each of the servants with smiles, very happy to see them again. Her sister however didn't waste any time in barking out orders for them to do this and that.

Harrison took care of their trunks, while Martha showed them to the rooms where they would be sleeping. Brian and Matthew each had a room to themselves, which was much bigger than they were used to.

Martha then lead Michaela and Colleen into Michaela's old room which hardly looked touched since the day she left. Memories of her father surrounded the room, of when she had decided to become a doctor; the endless hours of study she spent at her desk and of course the painful memories of her leaving. Colleen stared up and around the room with awe. She couldn't believe it had been her ma's after Martha asked her if she would want her old room back.

"You have a beautiful room, Dr. Mike," said Colleen as her eyes continued to roam about the room.

"That it is," Michaela replied, glad in her heart that she had let Colleen say here instead. "I hope you enjoy it."

"I will, thanks Dr. Mike," Colleen replied, this time letting her eyes settle on Dr. Mike. Michaela smiled at her daughter before following Martha out into the hall.

Michaela was given another room further down the hall, one that her mother had used for guests. It didn't have the light feminine touch that her room had taken on, nor was it the cabin in Colorado Springs. All the fanciness was something Michaela had grown away from living out West and now with beginning back the past had a pull on her she couldn't shake.

_Visions of her mother standing in the doorway to her room with a stern look on her face, making her disproval quite clear. Elizabeth Quinn was used to being obeyed, not defied as she was being now._

_Michaela saw her mother's face in the mirror and chose to ignore it. She wasn't going to turn back now, Colorado Springs needed her. With her father now gone she didn't see much of a reason to stay no matter how much her mother discouraged her._

_Their goodbyes had been stiff, with the tension that hung in the air since the telegram had arrived saying she had the job._

_Michaela had left the house that day without looking back at her mother who watched as her daughter walked out of the door. She was sad and angry then, but over time things had begun to change and a small part of her wondered if her mother had accepted things as they were._

"Will you be needing anything, Miss?" Martha asked breaking Michaela out of her daydream.

Michaela snapped back to attention catching some of what was said to her, "No thank you, I believe I will be just fine," Michaela answered in a polite manner.

Martha then gave a small bow before exiting from the room leaving Michaela all alone.

Sully awoke some time later in the evening to a chill in the cabin. He blinked his eyes open a few times, adjusting to the darkness around him. The fire had long since gone out and Wolf was curled up beside him.

Sully gave Wolf a loving pat before getting up to find a cover for himself. The air had grown cold and he was in need of something to keep warm. Making his way through the cabin he'd loving built so many years ago wasn't easy as he hadn't spent time inside at all.

Sully didn't get too far before bumping into Michaela's bed. His hand reached out to touch the quilt, feeling each of the careful stitches with his fingers. Memories of Michaela washed over him again, this time as he lowered himself on the bed, resting his head on the pillow. He could smell her smelly soap left behind, a part of her that warmed his heart.

Sully reached out and let his fingers caress the softness of the pillow underneath and the quilt which he soon drew over him for warmth. Before long he was wrapped in her sweet smell.

_Horace tapped the necessary message to Denver for Sully's stage coach reservation. "You do realize that you are going to need to buy a train ticket once you reach Denver?" Horace asked as he tapped out the last of the booking._

_Sully nodded his head, "Yes," he replied unsure of what he was saying. Michaela had clouded his thoughts, she who he hadn't seen in a month and was worried dearly about her. His mind had room for nothing else but her._

"_Good," Horace replied moments before the telegraph began its tapping sound as the message was soon written out on paper and told to Sully. He had his reservation on the morning stage, giving him about half a day to gather the few things he had together._

"_Thanks Horace," said Sully before turning to leave._

"_You're welcome," Horace called out in reply long after Sully had left the _

_Telegraph office._

Michaela somehow made it through dinner that night, getting used to the fact that she was being waited on again. She had grown used to using minimal silverware and now she had to figure out which one of the several in front of her to use first. The dishes were pristine and the food was wonderful. Her stomach was glad for the nourishment and her body famished from the long journey. By evenings end the warmth of her bed and a book she had found in her room settled her in for the evening.

Michaela stared into the dancing flames of the fire Harrison had laid for her before she had crawled into bed. She had almost taken care of the fire herself but stopped to remind herself where she was. Her mother would never hear of such a thing, and right now her mother was in the hospital. They would be going to see her straight away in the morning.

Her book lay on the bed amongst the folds of the sheets, ignored by Michaela's gaze as the fire light began to remind her of home. She could feel the warmth of Sully in the fire as it burned brightly before her.

Michaela looked down at the book again, she had been unable to immerse herself in the novel which she new others seemed to enjoy. Her thoughts were elsewhere and soon drifted her off into a deep sleep.

_Michaela heard the sound of something whizzing past her at such a fast pace she feared to turn around. She immediately after the sound passed her by heard and saw the sound of guns cocking and the growl of an animal._

_The store keeper who hadn't been the friendliest of people pointed to a sign and it was then that she turned._

"_No Injuin's Allowed" had been spilt in two by something that looked like a small axe._

_Michaela wondered for a moment if that was the sound she had heard but didn't have much time to contemplate it. She turned for a moment behind her as a rugged figure approached the broken sign and pulled the small axe out. Her gaze never left him as her heart began to thud the moment he locked eyes with her._

_Michaela felt as if the world was standing still for a moment as the rugged man stared down into her eyes. He was so different from her yet was stirring something inside of her that frightened her._

Michaela rolled over on her side as more memories began to flood her dreams.

_...Michaela felt the heavy blanket cover her shoulders as Sully gently rubbed them as if to warm her up. She felt again those feelings inside of her this time a little more than the first time she had stared into his eyes. It was all so new, scaring her to the very core…._

Harrison crept back into the room as the last of the fire died out; glancing over for a moment to see if the Miss was asleep. He couldn't tell through the darkness, and slipped out as quietly as he could.

Fiona appeared early outside Michaela's door ready to dress her for the day. She knocked softly before entering the still dark room.

The shades were still drawn giving the room a darkened appearance, while the absence of a fire made the air cold to the bone.

Michaela didn't hear Fiona enter the room as her sleep was still enveloped in dreams of Sully. She didn't stir till the maid had drawn all the shades open and somehow gotten a fire going in the fireplace again.

"Good morning, Miss," Fiona called out when she noticed Michaela had finally opened her eyes.

Michaela rose on her arms, shielding her eyes from the light for a moment, "Morning, Fiona," she replied in a voice that wasn't quite awake just yet.

"Breakfast will be served shortly, the children are already downstairs waiting and I wanted to make sure you were all ready too."

"Ready?" Michaela asked not certain what the maid was getting at.

"Yes, have you forgotten already? You all are going to the hospital today," Fiona replied feeling a little bit silly that she was giving instructions to someone higher up than she, usually it was the other way around.

Michaela took a moment to let the words sink in and once they did she was out of bed in a heart beat. "Mother, we haven't got time to waste."

Fiona wasted no time in getting Michaela out of her bed clothes, scrubbed and dressed.

Harrison had a carriage all ready for them once breakfast was over and they had freshened up. Although as soon as he opened the door to let them out, Marjorie was right there ordering them out immediately as she had brought her carriage again and Rebecca too.

Marjorie didn't even say so much as a "good morning" as she made her way right inside and promptly told Michaela and the children to make haste as the carriage was waiting outside.

Rebecca being the more polite one, waited till Marjorie had gone right back outside again before speaking, "She's been like this all morning and it seems to be getting worse. I don't understand fully why she is being like this," said Rebecca with a troubled look in her eyes.

Michaela smiled a little, "We will be right there." She then led Matthew, Colleen, and Brian out to the carriage where everyone was waiting. Rebecca was pleasant as always and Marjorie remained stiff and uncomfortable.

The ride to the hospital was fairly uneventful. Rebecca tried to make light conversation but to no avail as Marjorie always had a dampening come back somewhere.

Brian continued to be enamored with the sights of Boston, staring out at everything before him. He really seemed to be enjoying himself, where at times Colleen and Matthew seemed a little bored.

Michaela was nervous about seeing her mother. She had visited many patients before but it was entirely another matter when the patient was family. Michaela had to pushy back and fight emotions from taking over when Brian had fallen from a tree and hit his head. She had tried then an operation which she'd never done before, and now he was running and playing about as he'd done before.

The carriage pulled up a short while later in front of the hospital where her mother was staying. Marjorie nearly forgot her manners as she made to bound right out of the carriage without assistance. Matthew thankfully took a cue and climbed out first to help the ladies down. Moments later they all entered and made their way down the hallways to Mrs. Quinn's room.

Mrs. Quinn was in the process of being examined by two doctors, one older one and another much younger. She looked weak and in pain as they both poked and prodded.

The younger one apologized, while the senior just kept on with things, neither seemed to notice anyone else in the room with them for a time.

There was even a proud smile amidst the pain when she laid eyes on Brian, Colleen and Matthew.

She did want to know almost immediately who had dragged them all out here from Colorado. Rebecca had graciously answered that it was her who had sent the telegram bringing them all here.

"Rebecca knew we'd want to be with you," Michaela answered happy in a way to be there and yet nervous too. She hadn't been on the best footing ground with her mother when she came to visit.

The gentlemen who were already in the room shortly upon everyone's arrival looked up from examining Mrs. Quinn to let her introduce them. Both were tall men. One was an older gentleman with white hair and white sideburns. He didn't look at all friendly. The other was much younger, taller and smiled proudly at all of them.

Michaela was soon introduced to Dr. Hanson and Dr. Burke who were taking care of her mother. She reached her hand out as another doctor to shake their hands. Dr. Hanson left her hanging making it clear how he felt about a woman doctor. Dr. Burke was most gracious in shaking her hand across the bed.

Michaela tried to get a diagnosis from the doctors and wanted very much to discuss that with each of them, but Dr. Hanson didn't want any part of it and Dr. Burke looked very much as if he wanted to help.

Dr. Burke looked a little hurt as he let Dr. Hanson lead him out of the room after announcing to everyone that Mrs. Quinn needed her sleep. Michaela had to agree with that but she still wanted very much to discuss her mother's condition doctor to doctor. However with Dr. Hanson being so rude she wasn't sure how far that would go.

Sully stood outside the homestead, wiping sweat from his brow as the sun beat down on him. He'd gotten up early to go looking for some wood for a new fire, as the one he had laid the night before had gone dry. A part of him didn't realize how cold a home could get having spent so much time outside in the wilderness.

Sully soon found that Matthew didn't leave too much wood already chopped and ready for a fire. He had then set himself to the task of chopping big logs he had found not far from the barn.

Sully placed the smaller logs under the homestead in piles, ready for the fire when their turn came. He left one small pile to take inside with him.

Wolf decided to step outside the moment Sully came up carrying the logs in his arms. He whined before stepping out of the way of his master, then looked up at him for a moment.

Sully gently placed each of the logs into the fireplace after scooping out the ash. He then started a small fire to keep him warm.

_Sully stared into the flames of the fire separating him from the beautiful doctor. He was so nervous, unsure if sleep would overcome him. His heart ticked in a way it had never done before and it frightened him._

_Sully hadn't been in the presence of a beautiful woman for so long, it had become buried in a part of his memories he chose to forget. Now before him was a woman who was stirring things inside of him. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, not even as she began to fall asleep. Her eyes gently closing as she nestled under the cover he'd given her._

_Tomorrow was going to be a long day searching for Brian. Sully hoped he could put his feelings for her aside as they looked. Being alone with her wasn't going to be easy on his heart._

Sully calmed the fire down sometime later, gathered Wolf and left the homestead. Memories of Michaela were haunting him in ways he never thought possible. She was there in his dreams of the past and dreams that he was headed to Boston where she was.

Sully closed the door behind him before going down the small set of stairs and heading towards the woods. He needed to be in his lean-to where he could fully think without the barrier of walls around him. Wolf faithfully followed him each step of the way.

His lean-to had become a home for him over the years, as had the Cheyenne. This however was the home he hadn't shown to Michaela over the time she'd been in Colorado.

Sully wasn't sure Michaela knew where he slept at night, nor was he sure at times that he wanted to show her this. Yet there were secret moments inside his heart where he very much wanted to give her the world but didn't know how.

Michaela returned to the hospital a few days later, this time unaccompanied as she didn't want to risk anyone being there with her. Dr. Burke had been gracious enough to let her examine her mother without Dr. Hanson breathing down either of their backs or for that matter shooing them off. She was finding the respect of one doctor to another shown in Dr. Burke. He clearly was accepting of the fact that women could be doctors, something she found to be a rarity.

Michaela let herself inside, shutting the heavy door behind her along with the cold from outside. She leaned up against it for a second as she removed the gloves from her hand and loosened her cape. Just as she finished Dr. Burke appeared and escorted her down the halls to her mother's room.

Mrs. Quinn was in the process of refusing food when all of them entered into the room. The maid was insistent that she eat something, almost pleading with her.

Michaela chimed in when her mother noticed them to inform the woman that her mother meant what she said, always would. It was then the maid left looking defeated.

Her mother seemed to be in good spirits, sitting up in bed and making orders as she always did.

Dr. Burke graciously helped Michaela out of her cape and hat, hanging them both on the hat stand in the room. Her scent enveloped him for a moment as he removed the cape and hung it on the stand. How he wished she were close enough to hold in his arms.

Michaela moved over to the bed, where she picked up her mother's chart and began to read over it.

William helped to explain to Mrs. Quinn what they were doing there as she listened and offered up her own opinions.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to examine you mother," Michaela said as she put down the chart, and began to poke and prod to see if she could find anything wrong.

Michaela lifted her hands a moment later, causing her mother some discomfort as she then began to question her mother. Clearly she had found what was wrong and to convince her mother what needed to be done was going to be a chore.

Unfortunately Dr. Hanson appeared a minute later outraged at what they were doing, ordering both her and Dr. Burke out. To Michaela's dismay her mother went along with it.

William looked defeated as he gathered their things and helped Michaela out into the hallway. "I'm sorry for all this, Dr. Hanson as you can see holds to that old believe that…"

"Woman shouldn't be doctors," Michaela finished for him as they walked to a nearby bench.

"Mind you I hold no such believe," said William as they sat down.

"I can see that," Michaela answered as she looked to him and back down at her small purse.

Michaela then went on to explain her medical diagnosis and what she proposed, hoping somewhere that he would at least believe her when no one seemed to. Least not in Boston, back in Colorado Sully would have believed her and helped her every step of the way. Maybe William could do the same?

William listened intently to every word Michaela spoke, forcing himself at moments to pay attention to her words and not her looks. He could feel himself by the minute falling deeply in love with her. She was beautiful and a doctor, something he admired as well as her strength.

Michaela found in the end that William truly wanted to read the medical articles she had written and really believed her as a doctor and a woman.

Sully made his way into town the next morning for some supplies at Loren's when Horace called to him from the Telegraph office.

"Sully," Horace called out through the window. "Something came for ya."

Sully stopped in his tracks for a moment wondering who was sending him mail? It puzzled him as he walked up the short flight of stairs and inside where Horace greeted him with a telegram.

Sully took the paper in his hands and read it to himself; it was from Michaela requesting medical papers from her clinic. Papers that she said her mother's life depended upon. He read over the note once before departing for the clinic to search for what she needed.

Sully opened the door to the clinic as the bell jingled to signal his arrival, although there was no one there to greet him. The usual scents weren't as prevalent, yet he could still feel her presence inside.

Sully made his way over to her desk where he picked up the photo of Michaela at her graduation, standing proudly in the back. He studied it for a moment with longing, missing her so much but unable to let anyone know.

Sully set the picture back down, opened up her desk drawer and pulled out a handful of papers. He glanced over them to make sure they were what she wanted before he departed to have them sent.

Horace was ready for Sully when he returned with the papers in hand, which were immediately handed over. "This is going to be the longest telegram I've ever sent," Horace remarked as he sat down and began to tap out each article.

Sully stayed right there leaning against the counter as Horace sent each article Michaela had carefully written all the way to Boston. He began to miss her more with each tap on the machine wishing it was something more he could be sending her. His heart wanted to tell her how much he missed her and wanted to be with her.

Michaela received the articles while enjoying tea with her sisters, whom she found had quite a difference of opinion of her life out West. All but Rebecca seemed to turn up their nose at the life their younger sister was leading, glad too that they were society and not poor. They were even more shocked when she introduced herself to the scullery maid.

Michaela saw nothing by it and wasted no time in getting up shortly after to head over to the hospital to see William. She wanted him to be able to now read those articles he had taken such an interest in during their brief conversation the other day.

Harrison was right there to hand Michaela her hat, gloves and help her with her cape. He then went to open up the door and off Michaela went, nearly forgetting to find a carriage.

Michaela stepped into the cool crisp air relishing how it felt on her skin as the wind teased her long hair. She proceeded down the front stairs onto the sideway and began to turn in the direction of the hospital when a man in a carriage called out to her.

"Miss, will you be needing a ride somewhere?"

Michaela stopped for a moment to turn around looking for the voice, "Right over here, Miss," she heard before making eye contact with the family driver.

"Oh so sorry I didn't see you," Michaela replied as her cheeks colored with a slight embarrassment.

"Not a worry," he replied before stepping down to help her into the carriage and then climbed back up top. "Where will you be going today?"

"The Hospital," Michaela replied, "I need to visit Dr. Burke."

"Right away, ma'am," he answered back before cracking the whip, and they were off.

Michaela found herself some time later outside the office where Dr. Hanson and Dr. Burke practiced. It was adjacent to the hospital where her mother was a patient, all the more convenient she supposed.

Michaela took a deep breath before entering, hoping that he would be there to read her articles. She immediately went over to the receptionist to ask for Dr. Burke and went he appeared, promptly handed him the articles Sully had sent.

Dr. Burke smiled, made a small remark before turning back towards his office to read what Michaela had handed to him. A part of him was fascinated with what she was doing out west and didn't want to waste a moments time reading over things she had done and discovered in her practice.

William could hardly contain himself by the time he was finished reading. The articles were excellent, ground breaking research. He rushed out of his office to tell her how good they were, forgetting his coat and hat.

"These are excellent," William burst out with joy in his voice and a smile upon his lips.

"Thank you," Michaela replied with a smile and an uncertainty of how to react. She thought William seemed a little too jubilant over her articles but she couldn't figure out why.

William went back into his office to gather his hat and cloak from the stand in his office. He didn't want to waste anytime now sharing Michaela's findings with her mother, hoping deep down that she would let them do this treatment.

Michaela watched as William went right back into his office, still carrying her articles. She was a bit puzzled by his behavior, wondering why he had disappeared so suddenly and only had a moment to ponder that.

William appeared seconds later, placing the hat on his head before guiding Michaela to the door.

"Where are we going?" Michaela asked as soon as the door had shut behind them. She hugged her cape closer to her as the cold air threatened to seep inside the warmth of her body.

"To the hospital," William replied hoping Michaela would be showing some sign of joy; after all he did want to present to Mrs. Quinn what he had read in her daughter's articles. She very well may have found a cure for her mother's illness.

Michaela's puzzlement returned to her face as she looked up at William with a small questioning face as to why they were going there.

William stopped for a moment after glancing over at Michaela hoping he might find some sign of recognition. He saw in her eyes however something different that all the power of his being wanted to bend down and kiss her right then and there. Even in her puzzlement she was beautiful, beautiful no matter what. "I was hoping we could show these articles to your mother and present her with our diagnosis and treatment," William replied when he had found his voice again; looking at her was making him weak in the knees along with a loss of words.

Mrs. Quinn was sitting up in bed refusing food when Michaela and William walked into the room. She didn't care much for the hospital food and for the moment just wasn't hungry, yet the maid didn't seem to understand.

Her eyes looked up at the pair after they walked into the room, holding inside relief that there was finally someone in the room who could vouch for her. "Would you please inform this woman that I mean what I say?"

"She means what she says, always has, always will," Michaela replied with a smile as she looked over at her mother hoping that she would go along with what William was about to propose.

William wasted no time in going over to Mrs. Quinn's bedside as he began to explain things to her letting her know how well he had done in school, how Dr. Hanson was arguably the best physician, all before he told her about the tea.

Michaela added in her own medical remarks on the tea and how it wasn't going to effect the treatment her mother was already getting, hoping somewhere that some approval would be found.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Mrs. Quinn said with a smile as she looked from William to Michaela, pleased to see them in each others company as doctors and as more.

Elizabeth sat up in bed for the first time in weeks feeling like herself again. Her family surrounded her with smiles overjoyed that she was health again. The "Thank you's" to Dr. Hanson started, until Elizabeth put that to a halt. "Don't thank him, at least not for curing me."

Everyone looked at Elizabeth with puzzlement except for Michaela and William who knew the truth. Dr. Hanson especially looked annoyed by this amongst other things.

Elizabeth continued on explaining to everyone how her daughter, Michaela Quinn, MD had saved her life.

Michaela felt the onset of tears at hearing her mother acknowledge her as a doctor, something she had failed to do all these years. Her eyes glistened a little as she smiled down at her mother before looking up at William.

William who had made it possible for her to examine her mother, behind Dr. Hanson's back give her mother the treatment she needed to be cured, and then cast off.

Dr. Hanson was fuming within minutes of hearing a female doctor had cured his patient and his partner William going behind his back. He wouldn't stand for such behavior and promptly fired William on the spot before leaving the room.

Michaela felt awful that her actions to cure her mother had cost William his job. She tried not to think about it too much as each of her sisters thanked her for what she did. Her eyes didn't leave Williams as he stood there with a slight smile on his face.

"Is something the matter?" Michaela asked as she and William exited the room behind everyone else.

"Of course not," William replied as he smiled over at her, taking in her lovely features.

Michaela turned away from him for a moment uncertain of the gazes he was giving her. At times they made her heart flutter and others they made her truly uncomfortable. "I'm so sorry about your job," she said breaking some of the silence as they walked through the hallway to the outside door.

William laughed, "Don't be. I'm certainly not."

Michaela looked shocked for a moment as to what she was hearing. How could he not be sorry about losing his job? She didn't understand how he was still so upbeat.

"I feel as if a great weight has been lifted off my shoulders and I can finally settle into an office I've had my eye on for some time." William looked over at Michaela for a moment with a longing for her to share that office with him as his partner, as more in love true.

Michaela didn't even notice the way William looked at her as they were walking back to Beacon Hill. They all talked about the work he wanted to do and then got swept up in having a celebratory supper now that Mrs. Quinn was cured. She found herself accepting with a warm smile the dinner invitation William offered.

Matthew looked bored during the whole exchange, while Colleen and Brian watched what was taking place. Questions started to form in Colleen's mind, why was William being so nice? She didn't want her ma falling for this man when back in Colorado was Sully, the man she was made for.

"I'll come for you at seven," said William brightly before giving a nod of his hat and disappearing around the next corner.

Brian almost immediately after William departed, spotted a rather large candy store. "Look ma, candy!" he exclaimed before taking off with his brother, sister and ma close behind.

The candy store was overwhelming, filled to the brim with all kinds of sweets the likes which couldn't be found in Colorado Springs.

Brian wanted to see everything in the store, but once he spotted the ice cream he wanted that more than anything.

Michaela finally caught up with Brian and seated herself right down next to him at the ice cream counter as he contemplated what to order. She watched the wheels inside his head turn and his mouth watered with all that was in front of him.

Brian settled on a sundae, something he hadn't had before but looked really good. He took a moment to look it all over before diving in with his spoon once the sweet treat was laid before him.

Michaela slowly came back to reality as she looked over at her three children realizing that it was high time she bought some new clothes for them. With Brian eating that whole sundae she was afraid his suit buttons would burst. Boston attire was going to be a must with their Colorado fancies falling apart and with the upcoming dinner.

Matthew resisted the onset of a new suit, even as Colleen pushed him towards a fancy store showcasing a new suit in the window. He was perfectly fine with what he had, but the women around him didn't think Colorado's finery was enough.

Brian wasn't much trouble as he and Colleen eagerly went into the shop with Dr. Mike and Matthew following them.

Colleen could do nothing but stare at everything in silence for minutes once inside. She was used to the fancy clothes in Bray's store from time to time, but nothing of this magnitude.

Dresses on the racks adorned with jewels and lace, along with the finest of fabrics. Counters with all sorts of jewelry and even a whole long wall full of shoes, it was very overwhelming.

Michaela seemed to snap right back into her Boston manners as she soon had several clerks helping each of them find proper attire. She did notice a little eagerness in the lady helping Colleen, as she couldn't wait to pull of "the rags" to replace them with satin.

Matthew's reluctance towards the whole matter slowly wore off as he saw how nice he looked in the mirror with the trying on of different suits. He was reminded of how nice Sully looked on Dr. Mike's birthday and hoped now with owning something so nice that he might have an occasion to dress up for Ingrid. His heart missed her terribly with the separation between them.

Brian danced around a little in his new suit, running over to show his ma from time to time. "Look ma," he exclaimed.

"You look handsome, Brian," Michaela said as she smiled down at him looking so sharp. Brian beamed with pride.

Colleen was fitted into a lovely satin dress with lace and a skirt that billowed out in front of her. She couldn't stop looking in the mirror at herself making sure it was all real.

Michaela caved into the whole buying of new clothes, getting for herself a lovely blue satin gown which had been seeing in the store front window.

Colleen looked over at her ma when she stepped out of the dressing room with her new gown on. "Wow, you look beautiful," Colleen said in a voice not much higher than a whisper. "If only Sully could see her now," Colleen thought to herself, she was a vision.

Sully walked down to the creeks edge near where his lean-to was, picking up a random stone to through across the water. He threw it into the air and watched it skip along the surface before landing with a plunk some distance away.

His thoughts drifted to Michaela as he stood there taking in the natural beauty around him. She had been gone for so long he was getting worried not only about her mother's health but her as well. He hoped nothing had befallen her in the past month.

Sully also missed her terribly wanting more than anything to be right there next to her. His heart hadn't felt anything like this since Abigail and even then the feelings were different than what was stirring in him now. He had nearly ended his life with joining the army, deserting and leaving himself out there in the woods to be had. There was nothing more that he wanted with life, until Michaela came to Colorado Springs.

Michaela was opening his heart up to love again, something he never thought he would be doing again. He wanted to tell her "I love you", hold her in his arms all night long, but she was far away in Boston a place he was foreign with but wanted to be there.

Sully had talked with Cloud Dancing the other evening about all the dreams he had been having, the last one showing him taking the journey to Boston. He had been troubled with them since Michaela's leaving. Cloud Dancing being the old wise one told him the dreams were of the future. His heart wanted to be with her, he wanted her to have his heart and the more he looked out at the water the more he wanted to sail across it to be with her.

William true to his word showed up promptly at seven to escort them all to dinner that evening. He had made a reservation at a very fancy place in Boston one that he only took someone to on a special occasion. Michaela was growing to be a special person in his heart, someone he felt himself loving dearly. He hoped she would enjoy this evening very much.

Michaela was coming down the stairs with the children in tow, just after Harrison had announced William's presence in the house.

Martha had been right there with her ear to the door listening for the sound of it opening before she turned to Michaela to let him know he was downstairs. She sounded a lot like a young girl helping her best friend get ready for her first date, than a maid helping the mistress's daughter.  
William's breath caught in his throat the moment he saw Michaela, she was beautiful beyond any words he could come up with. The blue of the dress was striking on her and the way the curls fell on her bare shoulders was almost more than he could bear. Somehow or another he did find his feet and arm to escort Michaela to the awaiting carriage as the children followed.

Michaela let herself be swept into Boston society as William wined and dinned them all with the ordering of lavish food, escargot being one of her favorites. She enjoyed the dancing very much, something she didn't get the chance to do very much of.

William could hardly take his eyes from Michaela; she was stunningly beautiful as his heart beat in his throat leaving him at a loss for words. He could only smile at her. During their dance he didn't want to let her go and to him it was as if they were the only two people on the floor. Michaela was an angel he wanted to have and to hold.

Sully picked up another stone to throw into the water, watching it skip before he turned his back to head back up the hill. He was going to Boston, first thing in the morning he was going to purchase his ticket for the stage from Horace and then go from there once he reached Denver.

_Just want to be a part of you world_

_Feeling your warm body next to mine_

_Sharing my love with you always_

_Even if that part means going the distance_

_To bring you home to where your heart is_

_Mine is with you wherever you may be_

_Near or far, my heart will always be yours_

_Just want to be a part of your world_

_And let you be a part of mine_

_Showing you the things around me_

_Which have been kept secret_

_Until you invaded my heart_

_Nothing has been the same anymore_

_As I journey far to be in your arms_

_To have and to hold_

_Seb 9-19-06_


End file.
